Dirty, Dirty Faberry
by GleekSmut
Summary: Everyone remembers how after Sectionals, Quinn and Rachel were kind of friends, time skip to when Finchel announced that they were getting married, What if Rachel stayed after Glee and talked to Quinn, which led to very angry sex. First fanfic ever! Rated M for Smut and language. Don't like, Don't read! Little storyline, mostly smut ; Enjoy!


**Authors Note: Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic, so please don't judge! I'm a huge faberry smut fan, plus Tony is like obsessed with them so of course I had to write a really good, smutty story xD Anyway enough with my rambling or whatever you call it. Disclamer- I don't own Glee, if I did, Puckleberry would be on and all the glee guys wouldn't wear shirts. NOW ON WITH THE STORY.**

Today was the day. Rachel and Finn had been through every class holding in their very huge announcement. Now sitting in glee club, in about five minutes, Rachel and Finn would get up in front of everyone, or at least all of the glee club, and tell them about how they were getting married, but deep inside Rachel's stomach was twisting as she sat in Glee. Then she realized why, the blonde girl sitting in the front row. Quinn, she was smart and so beautiful, but since they've been friends, Rachel has had these feelings, feelings of lust and want and need that just wouldn't leave her, but instead of acting on them Rachel pushed them down as a stupid crush and squeezed Finn's hand tighter and kept a smile on her face.

Rachel was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that Finn was walking down the risers to the front, till he turned to face her "Rach, you coming?" He spoke softly with so much love, Rachel nodded instead of answering and jumped up, following him down the risers, standing in the front and lacing their fingers. Rachel was looking everywhere but at Quinn, and Finn had his dopey smile on his face. Rachel decided to speak first "Finn and I have an announcment to make" and made a dramatic pause, before continuing "Finn and I are getting married" and then all hell broke loose in the Glee club, you could hear Mercede's loud voice "Oh, hell to the no, are yall stupid?" and Puck's question "Did you get her pregnant dude?" and plenty of other people yelling their threats and opinions. Except Quinn. Quinn was glaring at Rachel the whole time, before finally had everyone calmed down. So Rachel and Finn went into explaination saying they were in love and no they Finn did not get pregnant. As soon as Rachel said that Finn and her were in love, Quinn's eyes fired up in anger, but noone understood why so they just passed it off and said they would be their for them before being dismissed.

Rachel gave Finn a quick peck on the lips and told him she'd call him tonight when she got home. When she turned their was Quinn still in her seat in the front row, watching Rachel. So Rachel made the first move and walked up to her "H-hey Quinn". As soon as those words left her mouth, Quinn shot up out of her seat and started to yell at Rachel "Are you stupid? That fucking stupid to get married in high school Rachel?" Rachel shrunk at Quinn's words, but immediatly regained confidence and stood up for herself "No Quinn, I'm not stupid! I love Finn!" Quinn smirked and raised her eyebrow, moving closer to Rachel "You're stupid Rachel! You're a dumb slut. You don't love him. You know how I know?" Rachel was slowly moving back towards the piano when she shivered at how close they were, Quinn's words surprisingly turning her on "How?" Quinn now had Rachel pushed up against the piano "I see the looks Rachel, I see how you look at me, I'm not the stupid one here" Rachel flushed red and stuttered out "W-what are y-you talking ab-about Quinn? And how many times do I have to tell you I'm not stupid! Why are you being such a.. such a bitch?" Rachel regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth and that's when Quinn's anger and horniness *AN: Sorry for the random word, I couldn't think of anything else* overtook her, pressing Rachel into the piano and pushing her hand up Rachel's skirt "Oh I'm a bitch Rachel?" Quinn wedged her thigh between Rachel's thigh, Rachel slightly grinding on her thigh "Oh look at that the stupid slut is turned on" Quinn smirked and pushed up with her thigh, pressing on her cloth covered clit, actually feeling the brunette's wet patch on her panties. "Your a dirty little slut, getting wet over me calling you names, you like that bitch?" Quinn pressed her thigh up again, feeling another gush of liquid coming out of Rachel's pussy, before pulling her thigh out from under the girl and smirking at Rachel's groan. "Get on the piano you stupid slut, push up your skirt and pull down your panties and show me that wet pussy" Quinn gave Rachel's ass a hard smack before moving back to allow Rachel to control herself. Rachel, well she was having a mixture of emotions, turned on, angry and happy that maybe she would reach an orgasm, something that never happened with Finn, So she enthusiasticlly jumped up on the piano, laying back and flipped up her skirt and pushed her panties down and off of her and spread her legs wide for Quinn. Quinn slowly walked over, showing who was boss and all of this, grabbing Rachel's ankle and places soft kisses up her right leg till she got to her thighs, starting to suck on the smooth skin she found on both of Rachel's tan thighs, she could practiclly smell the brunnette's arousal "Lookie here, the dirty bitch is all wet, tell me does Finn get you like this?" Rachel nodded and bucked her hips looking for friction, Quinn smacked her thigh hard "Answer me." "No, never" Rachel breathed out. Finally, Quinn gave in and leaned down taking Rachel's clit into her mouth, sucking softly, teasing her. Quinn never thought a girl could taste so good, but Rachel she had this taste, an unique taste, kind of sweet but musky, she tasted good. Quinn swirled her tongue around the girls clit, before pulling away and looking up at Rachel. "Does the dirty bitch deserve to be able to cum?" "Please Quinn, I'll be a good girl, I'll leave Finn, just make me cum!" That's all Quinn needed to hear before she thrusted two fingers inside the girls tight wet center and put her mouth back on her clit, biting down on her clit and brutally thrusting her fingers into the brunettes pussy. Rachel was out of her mind, Quinn's fingers felt so good, and even though the bite at her clit kind of hurt, she was moaning and whimpering and whining for more, she knew that this was supposed to be angrier, more emotional sex, but she didn't care, Quinn's mouth and fingers were magic. Quinn thought Rachel's noises were music to her ears and when Rachel moaned her name that made her pick up her pace with her fingers, slamming her two fingers into the brunette before finally adding a finger, and thrusted her three fingers inside of Rachel, biting and nibbling and sucking at the Rachel's clit, she could feel Rachel's pussy violently clenching around Quinn's fingers and her thighs starting to tremble and Quinn knew Rachel was close. Rachel wasn't even embarrased that she was about to cum, Quinn knew how to work her mouth and fingers and finally when Quinn's fingers curled up just right and she sucked hard on her clit, she let go, her body off the piano, her hands gripping Quinn's head and screams of Quinn's name falling from her mouth "Quinnnnnnnn! Fuck! Ohhhh my fucking god Quinn!" Quinn was eagerly lapping at Rachel's juices, cleaning Rachel's pussy before pulling away and smirking "Get dressed slut" was all Quinn said, tapping her foot with her arms crossed. Rachel caught her breath, hopping off the piano on shaky legs and grabbing for her underwear when Quinn grabbed them and stuck them in her pocket, Rachel just shrugged and pushed her skirt back down. Quinn smirked and walked over giving the brunette a gentle kiss which Rachel returned enthusiasticlly. When Quinn pulled away, she smiled before saying "Rachel, I really like you and I want to be with you, I don't want you to get married to Finn, leave him be with me." She whispered before looking down at Rachel, who nodded and smiled "Yes Quinn, I like you a lot too, Finchel was over a while ago, now lets go home and I'll repay the favor." Rachel smirked, got her bag and started to skip out the door. That night and many other nights were spent making each other cum and sharing their confessions of love.

Fin.

**AN: I hope that was okay, Sorry for all the cussing and yes Quinn and Rachel were kind of OOC, but I hope you all liked it. Please review the more reviews on this, the more stories I'll right!**


End file.
